International Rally Cars
Four rally cars from different countries raced around the world with Ace. Angelique |last_appearance = Big World! Big Adventures! |creator(s) = Andrew Brenner |uk/us_voice_actor = Rachael Miller |name = Angelique |gender = Female |country_of_origin = France |affiliation = * Ace |basis = Volvo Amazon |vehicle = Road vehicle |fuel_type = Petrol |drivetrain = 4x2 |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 158 mph |designer(s) = Jan Wilsgaard |year_built = Sometime between 1956 and 1970 |number = 26 }} Angelique is a French rally car. Basis Angelique is based on a Volvo Amazon. Livery Angelique is painted green with a white stripe running down the centre. Her number is painted in black on a white circle on both sides. Appearances ''Thomas & Friends '''Specials' * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors * Rachael Miller * Yurina Amami * Lauren Savir * Franciska Friede Tony |last_appearance = Big World! Big Adventures! |creator(s) = Andrew Brenner |uk/us_voice_actor = Matt Wilkinson |name = Tony |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England |affiliation = * Ace |basis = Volvo Amazon |vehicle = Road vehicle |fuel_type = Petrol |drivetrain = 4x2 |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 158 mph |designer(s) = Jan Wilsgaard |year_built = Sometime between 1956 and 1970 |number = 45 }} Tony is a British rally car. Basis Tony is based on a Volvo Amazon. Livery Tony is painted navy and white. His number is painted on each side in black. Appearances ''Thomas & Friends '''Specials' * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson * Yuta Odagaki * Konrad Makowski * Markus Niemi Trivia *Tony is the first male character in the television series to receive eyelashes. *His number, 45, is possibly a reference to the year, 1945, in which the franchise started. Unnamed rally cars |last_appearance = Big World! Big Adventures! |creator(s) = Andrew Brenner |uk/us_voice_actor = David Menkin Christopher Ragland |gender = Males |country_of_origin = * Germany (Racing Car #3) * United States (Racing Car #4) |affiliation = * Ace |vehicle = Road vehicles |fuel_type = Petrol |drivetrain = 4x2 |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 158 mph |designer(s) = Jan Wilsgaard |year_built = Sometime between 1956 and 1970 |number = * 17 * 63 }} Two unnamed rally cars participated in the race around the world. One car is German, while the other is American. Basis The two cars are based on a Volvo Amazon. Liveries The first car is painted red and black with a white stripe running down the roof and sports the number 17. The second is painted red and sports the number 63. Appearances ''Thomas & Friends '''Specials' * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors Racing Car # 3: * David Menkin * Tatsuya Tōjō * Aku Laitinen Racing Car # 4: * Christopher Ragland * Kento Shiraishi Trivia * David Menkin and Christopher Ragland are credited as "Racing Car #3" and "Racing Car #4" respectively. Trivia * Despite them being from different countries, all four cars share the same basis. * Two faceless cars were seen at the Bonneville Salt Flats. They were numbered 12 and 36, respectively. de:Internationale Rallye-Autos es:Coches de Rally Internacional ru:Интернациональные гоночные автомобили Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Cars Category:Road vehicles Category:International characters Category:France Category:USA Category:Germany Category:The Mainland